Skiing With the Cullens
by Angel4President
Summary: Set some months after Breaking Dawn, the Cullen family go skiing in France on vacation. Story is better than the summary, just read chapter 1 you won't regret it... And canon pairings ExB AxJ EmxR CxEs NessiexJacob blah blah blah Story is in Bella's Point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, normally my username would've been KrazieAngel9110 or QueenSkull to those who have me on author alert.  
_**

**_This story grammar free because it was Beta'ed by Cathy9...  
_**

**_And everyone knows that the Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Too Bad.  
_**

**_Lastly, Jacob won't be mention that much in this story so sorry to all Team Jacob-ers. I'm not really a fan_**

* * *

Skiing With the Cullens

_**Chapter 1**_

BPOV

Jasper had collected the passports from J. Jenks about three weeks ago. I campaigned and even whined to Jasper to let me accompany him but he outright refused so eventually I gave in. Though, I definitely did not cave easily. I assume that he had some influence in my decision, but what could I do? Jasper was harder to deal with than Alice in a shopping state of mind. The future seeing, fashionista Pixie was annoying but she couldn't alter my emotions like her husband, I was almost always helpless against him. Poor Jenks, next time I'll get Edward and Emmett involved to help me fight Jasper.

Now we were almost ready to go to the French Alps. Renesmee was causing havoc as she flat out refused to wear the clothes Alice had picked out for her, despite Alice's compromises and bribes. Of course, Alice blamed me.

"If she hadn't inherited your fashion sense and your stubbornness we would not be in this situation!" Alice shouted at me, as she brought down another outfit for Renesmee to dismiss. I just laughed to myself.

Edward was hunting with Emmett and Jasper at the moment; I'd gone earlier with Renesmee and Jake. Jake had wanted to come with us to France, but Edward had refused. _Renesmee is our daughter and not his property that he was allowed to cling onto_, he had told me, and I agreed. I didn't care that he could not help his feeling; she was still our baby girl. I was sick of seeing the silly, smelly wolf; he gave Renesmee everything she asked for and it was growing tiring, especially as the rest of us were trying to exercise some control over her. She knew how adorable she was and worked all of us!

So I was stuck here with the girls. I was not really ready to go skiing. I'd never been before in my life and didn't know what to expect. Being so clumsy before the change, the risk didn't seem worth it. Now, I was indestructible, but I was worried about making a fool of myself and having to listen to Emmett laugh at me forever. I was actually looking forward to the new experience.

"Nessie, this is the last outfit I have! So, you're either going to go in your underwear, or put some clothes on!" Alice huffed exasperatedly.

Renesmee reached out and touched Alice's cheek lightly. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, are you trying to annoy Aunt Alice? No, I will not show you them again!" She practically hissed. I couldn't help but laugh, although I was quickly silenced when Alice glared at me with an expression that said _you are not helping. _

Esme came downstairs with two suitcases in each hand, deposited them, and then went back up for the rest. I had a feeling this holiday was going to be very chaotic. An hour later, Jasper, Edward and Emmett came back, changed for the plane then were impatiently waiting to go, along with Carlisle, Esme and myself. Rosalie was re-applying her mascara while Alice was finishing off Renesmee's hair (Yet Alice wondered why Renesmee rebelled – she's not a doll!)

"Rose, Alice put a fire under it; we have to leave!" Emmett called.

Almost instantly, the three of them appeared at the door, coats on for our human cover.

"Thank you," Edward said sarcastically, throwing his arms out dramatically. "Let's go. We do have a plane to catch."

"Oh, don't worry. We will have a half an hour flight delay." Alice announced with a smirk, "I know, we need plenty of time to check in, blah, blah, blah." We all trudged out the door to the pre-loaded cars and headed to the airport. The airport was crowded and noisy, but the noise level became almost unbearable when Emmett found something funny and his booming laughter exploded. Here I thought the rule was to blend in.

Jasper handed out the passports minutes before we went through passport control. I admired the perfection of the photographs whilst the others looked at their details. Rosalie had made it very obvious she did not like the name she had been given, and specifically made it clear that Jasper was to ask her what name she wanted for next time. It appeared that Abigail didn't _'suit'_ her, so she sulked about that for a little while; until Emmett made a joke – about me – that she'd laughed at.

Alice was right, the flight was delayed half an hour, but Edward was also right. By the time all nine of us checked our luggage and selves in, that half an hour was gone. Renesmee was worried about leaving Jake behind and kept asking someone "Where's Jake?" or "Is Jake okay?"

The waiting area was a first class lounge and I was actually quite excited to fly first class again. I hadn't realized we were until I saw our boarding passes... being a Cullen still took some getting used to. Alice had bought Renesmee some sweets from the gift shop, a bribe she'd made to her earlier that Renesmee had reminded her about and I'd bought a book as I was silly enough to pack the one I was currently reading.

By the time we were called to board, we were all getting tired of waiting, and it had crossed my mind a few times that it would be quicker to swim there. Edward had chuckled when I'd voiced my opinion. The flight was slow but pleasant enough. Renesmee had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes on Carlisle's lap after he told her a story about the wolves to feed her desperation for Jake.

"She's beautiful," I muttered to Edward, putting my book down, as I caught him staring at her, no doubt watching her dreams through her thoughts.

"As are you," he said refocusing his attention on me, kissing my nose and then my lips. Emmett kicked the back of my seat, obviously going out of his way to do so, as the space between each row was ridiculous. He was looking for a reaction so we ignored him and he quickly stopped.

"Have you ever been skiing before?" I asked Edward; there were so many things that I _still _didn't know about him.

"I went once, in Canada, before Alice and Jasper joined us. It was kind of fun," He chuckled a little. "We could go so far up the mountains, unlike the humans."

"Are you good?" I asked, feeling a little nervous. It seemed silly asking – Edward was good at everything.

"I suppose so. Being a vampire and all," he whispered, "You tend not to worry about falling over. What's worrying you?"

"That I'm going to be bad and embarrass myself!" I exclaimed.

"We know your going to be bad!" Emmett whispered over the back of my seat. "That's the main reason I came; to laugh at you." His roar echoed around the cabin, and through the corner of my eye I caught Rosalie elbowing him hard in the chest to shut him up.

"You'll be fine. I could teach you and Renesmee separately on our first day, if you'd like." He lowered his voice, "Just the three of us," He smiled. I liked the idea of just the three of us; it was so rare we had moments like that. I kissed my husband then whispered that I'd love to take him up on his offer. Edward put the armrest between us up and I cuddled in to him and went back to my book.

White fluffy snow covered the stunning mountains that surrounded us. The simplistic beauty of it all took my breath away. The sun was bright and reflected off every snowflake. Carlisle told me not to worry about it, but I still couldn't help it, even if coats, gloves, a balaclava and boots covered every part of my skin. We all looked like a bunch of very cold tourists, when in fact there was no need for the clothes at all! How ironic.

We made our way straight up to the cabin that we had rented for the week. Carlisle had arranged for us to have the highest cabin on the mountain, out of other people's view. In true Cullen style it was the best one that they had - even if you did have to climb a 500-metre path of decked steps. Alice had said the walls were 'cute' with paneled wood, and the decor was faultless, with some similarities to the Cullen house back in Forks. There was a medium sized kitchen that Edward tried out for size straight away by cooking some pasta for Renesmee when she awoke hungry, with a rare craving for human food. There were four bedrooms and two bathrooms, charming, but not necessary. Edward, Renesmee and I took the largest room, a cozy area decorated in deep red. Fortunately, the next two were almost identical, so to save arguments, like a true parent, Carlisle and Esme ended up in the smallest room.

The closest cabin to us was further south and almost half way down the mountain. We still waited until twilight to go on a hike, exploring our surroundings. The cabin was out of sight as a thin border of green trees shaded it. Alice was positive that we wouldn't run into anyone else, which also meant that we could dress down.

"Oh come on, you slackers," Emmett shouted as he stormed up the snowy path with Rosalie and Carlisle. Renesmee was taking her time – she was fast, sure, but her legs were still considerably shorter than the rest of ours, and seeing so much snow fascinated her. Fork's seemed to supply it in grey mush instead of the fluffy white layers.

"It's Nessie!" Alice shouted up, keeping pace with me. "If he asks us to hurry one more time," she threatened, her voice fading, like most empty threats. Esme rolled her eyes at the bickering between her children.

Emmett must have heard. "Come on!" he shouted, turning round to look at us, a huge grin spread across his face.

"That's it! He asked for it!" Alice screamed, as she ran up the steep slope after Emmett who scrambled on the slippery surface. She jumped on his back, piggyback style and started wobbling around as if to make him fall over. Renesmee was beside herself giggling away as she watched her petit Aunt Alice attack her giant Uncle Emmett. Emmett carried on walking, as he demonstrated Alice was not affecting him, until he took another step up and slipped on a random piece of ice. This got the entire family laughing, and I realized that I might not be the worst at this after all.

* * *

**And happy July 4th to any Americans reading this fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Beta'ed by Cathy9..._**

**_And everyone knows that the Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. _**

* * *

Skiing With the Cullens

Chapter 2

On the way back down the mountain, Renesmee and Rosalie began dancing, laughing and squealing with joy as the snowflakes fell upon them. Esme walked behind talking quietly to Edward as Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had a snowball fight. Jasper stopped playing and walked with me.

"If we were human, our cheeks would be pink and our toes would be numb with coldness." I whispered quietly, observing everything, remembering the natural human reaction to cold weather.

"Bella, do you miss being human?" Jasper asked sensitively, probably sensing my emotions.

"Only occasionally, but it's all the silly things like I just said. I wouldn't swap any of it; I've got all I need right here." I replied happily.

The night was perfect, peaceful and dark. Renesmee slept soundly; tired by the late night walk we took. Edward and I were able to spend some quality alone time together. It didn't last as long as I hoped as Renesmee had woken early in the morning, so excited for the day ahead. Unfortunately, the sun was ridiculously bright, and my paranoia level was skyrocketing. Edward got Jasper to calm me down. I tried to refuse – I was still upset over his bullying tactics toward J. Jenks - but of course, who listens to Bella?

We outfitted ourselves thoroughly and just before we were about to go down to the ski rental shop, Esme shouted that we needed a family picture so we could remember this trip (as if we'd ever forget), so we posed quickly.

Edward, who was the most fluent in French, ordered all of our skiing equipment. It was so chaotic I wanted to just walk away! Renesmee, started to irritate me and kept trying to touch my cheek to show me something, but I had to keep pushing her away while we were in the presence of humans. Alice complained that her skis didn't match her coat. Rosalie said she looked like a fat marshmallow with all the gear on. Emmett's booming laugh drowned out us all trying to talk until Carlisle calmly said to be quiet as we were calling too much attention to ourselves. As if a button had been pressed, we all sorted ourselves out quietly and headed out to the slopes.

"Edward…" I muttered as we were going up on the chair lift.

"Yes, love."

"You said you'd teach me on our own for the first day." I reminded him, trying to see his expression through the face mask. He looked so funny; we all did!

"Of course. We'll separate from the others as soon as we get off here."

"Wouldn't it be easier, and quicker, to walk up ourselves?" I questioned.

"Yeah, because that's such a humanly thing to do!" Rosalie muttered from the chair lift behind. I heard her perfectly.

The drop that we had to take seemed deadly with the skis attached to my feet. Edward took Renesmee in his arms, holding her up so she didn't have to make the jump. Unfortunately, I did. Just as my bottom left the seat, my skis crossed over and I crashed into the snow. Emmett and Rosalie started laughing, but Alice and Jasper had to make the jump.

"Your not very good on snow, are you Emmett?" I asked, giggling.

"Your not very good on skis, are you Bella?" he mimicked, annoyed by his accident. I had to be so careful; one quick yank of my foot and the ski would snap in two! Why, oh why did we have to come here?

"Bella, Renesmee and I are splitting off from you lot." Edward informed the rest of them when Carlisle and Esme gracefully got off the chair lift, holding hands. "Just for today,

Emmett, you can laugh at her tomorrow." I saw Emmett smile widely, and Edward whispered "Sorry, love."

The rest of the Cullens got on the next chair lift to take them up to a higher point at the mountain. Edward, Renesmee and I, however, stayed at the lower part of the course.

"Now, all you have to do is crouch as if you're about to sit down. A little lower, that's right. Renesmee are you listening to me? Good girl, that's right." Edward taught. He demonstrated perfectly what we were supposed to be doing.

"Daddy, can't you carry me down?" Renesmee asked, struggling to get the hand of it.

"If daddy's carrying you, then he's carrying me too." I said, only half joking, as I watched the other skiers zooming past us.

"If you want to slow down, then all you have to do is twist your feet, like that, oh, no that's too much Bella… you got it Renesmee, well done." Great, my five-year-old daughter is better at skiing than me. "Shall we try actually moving now?" Edward prompted. I nodded slightly; Renesmee shouted "Yeah!" enthusiastically. And so we started to move.

The slope wasn't very steep but the skis on my feet made it really hard. I wanted to go fast, but without falling over and making a fool of myself. Renesmee grasped onto Edwards hand within the very first glide, her face full of concentration.

"That's it Renesmee, well done, keep going," Edward encouraged.

How did Edward manage to help us and ski himself? My knees bent and I made my skis look like a triangle, I was skiing - slowly, but I was still skiing. "Try going faster, mummy!" Renesmee called, and I looked up from my feet to see Renesmee and Edward a few metres ahead of me. I tried to move my skis to make them more parallel, but I just fell forwards, not even attempting to stop myself. I lay on the snow, skis in the air, so pleased Emmett wasn't here. I pushed myself up, using the strength of my arms and not my legs, and I bounced a little. Glancing round to check no-one saw me, I pushed myself forwards with my legs, keeping my stance as still as a statue, and continued with Edward and Renesmee to the bottom. After that, you couldn't stop me. We kept going higher and higher up the mountain, picking up speed with every fearless glide. What was there to be scared of, after all? Unbreakable bones, impenetrable skin, no aching muscles… I thought as I made my final descent of the day in the setting sun.

Renesmee was so tired, she wouldn't notice where she slept so I asked Alice, nicely, if she wanted to look after her niece for the evening, giving Edward and I sometime for our selves. The night was perfect: filled with playful banter, sensual kisses and making love until Edward jokingly said I wore him out.

When Renesmee awoke, I was as excited as she was about the day ahead. Today we could be skiing with the rest of the family, putting Emmett in an even better mood. Yesterday, they'd apparently done more messing around without the skis than they had with the skis so today would be the families first real skiing day. I was ready.

With layers of clothing protecting us from the sun, we took the chair lift up then we climbed to the highest point that the resort would allow. Looking down, I could only just see the bottom, if I really tried, and that was _with _my vampire vision. I wondered whether I was so ready after all.

There weren't many other people up here, only the ones who really seemed to know what they were doing – I wasn't that good! My fears from yesterday came flooding back.

"Bella, can you please calm down? You're making me nervous, and I'm actually quite good." Jasper snapped at me. Emmett sniggered. "Sorry," I muttered.

Esme wanted to take Renesmee - her strong mothering instinct made her want to spend time with all of her children but Renesmee was everyone's favorite. I watched as their figures, along with Carlisle's gracefully skied happily down the slope.

"Come on Emmett." Rosalie called, as Alice and Jasper set off holding hands.

"No way!" Emmett said, shocked by Rosalie's simple suggestion "I'm watching Bella fall over."

Rosalie didn't argue, although she did pout; she went flying down the snowy slope hoping to catch up with Alice and Jasper.

"Come on, then, hurry up." Emmett said impatiently, waiting to ski.

"Let it go, Emmett." Edward said firmly. I scowled.

"Okay then… I'll give you time to practice, but I would have thought a day would have been enough already."

"Fine! Fine!" I shouted, forcefully pushing myself down the course, listening to the sound of the wind as I sped down the slopes. No one was watching me, apart from Emmett and Edward, as I skied. Before I knew it, I was getting closer to the bottom, and soon people would be wondering how I was going so fast. I turned my skis inward, pointing them to make a triangle, but they got tangled and crossed. I couldn't pull my feet out, the skis would snap. I fell forwards; my face was crushed against the cool snow. Dare I even hope that Emmett some how missed my wipe-out?

* * *

_**Review?**_


End file.
